The present application generally relates to bolted joints, and more specifically relates to a zero-clearance bolted joint such as for use in joining a ring gear to a differential case.
One application in which bolted joints have been attempted to be used is in joining a ring gear to a differential case. However, generally the bolted joints are not capable of keeping the gear from moving in relation to the differential case. This is because the bolts are not capable of producing enough tension to keep the gear from slipping which in turn causes the bolts to back out of the joint.
One current method of joining a ring gear to a differential case utilizes matching circular patterns of a plurality of through holes on the differential case and a plurality of tapped holes on the ring gear. This design has raised concerns with the hole position tolerance capability of the manufacturing plants. As a result, the challenge is to develop a way of fastening the differential case to the ring gear that will be forgiving of alignment and minimize gear slippage while the ring gear is submitted to a substantial load for a number of cycles.